


Oh My God Shiro's Abs

by down_into_underland



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female pronouns for Pidge, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, and matt drools over his abs, blackmailing, matt is so gay someone help this boy, rated for slight cursing, shiro's perfect, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_into_underland/pseuds/down_into_underland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has a problem. A huge and terrible problem. That problem is Shiro; the pilot for their mission to Kerberos. What's the problem with Shiro? Simple. He's just too perfect for Matt's gay heart to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow look i wrote more shatt because i'm obsessed now. I got the idea for this fic from this post: http://autistickeith.tumblr.com/post/147081620823/imagine-matt-ranting-to-pidge-about-how-hot-shiro
> 
> So shout out to @autistickeith and @lazilybreifhologram on tumblr for their post that inspired this

Matt was doomed. Matt was absolutely and utterly doomed. Why did life like to make him suffer this way? It wasn’t like Matt was a terrible person; he thought he was a fairly decent person for what it’s worth. But no. The universe just decided to make the next year of Matt’s life a living hell. 

Why was the next year of Matt’s life going to be hell? Because of Takashi fucking Shirogane. Or Shiro, as most people know him as. 

Now see, normally Shiro would never be a problem, and especially not to Matt. Shiro was ungodly nice to almost everyone. He was so proper and polite, yet fun and caring. Really, Shiro was just a perfect human being. And that was exactly what the problem was.

You see, Matt had just gotten the chance of a lifetime. He would be going to Pluto’s moon, Kerberos, as a scientist to collect ice samples with his hero, who was also his father. This was Matt’s dream, the greatest opportunity a scientist like him could ask for! Matt had never been more excited in his life. That was until his father introduced Matt to pretty much the most attractive and perfect man in the world. 

And while Shiro was in the gym no less.

Matt had been confused when his dad had dragged him out of his lab and into the gym that was available to members of the Garrison. After all, Matt wasn’t exactly the kind of person to be lifting weights in his free time. Matt was then brought over to one of the bench presses where he swears his heart almost stopped. Because there was a shirtless Shiro, lifting weights, sweating and just being the absolutely gorgeous creature he was.

Matt reminded his brain to calm down and chill with that gay shit.

“Matt, this is Shiro. He’s going to be our pilot for the Kerberos mission!” 

And in that moment, Matt knew he was fucked. 

“Yeah I think we’ve met briefly at some point before, right?” Shiro sat up and wiper the sweat off his forehead with a nearby towel and held a hand out to a slightly flustered Matt. Matt quickly recovered and shook Shiro’s larger hand.

“Um, yes I think so. Thanks for being our pilot! I look forward to working with you.” Matt put on a smile, but deep down he knew those words weren’t entirely true. While he knew Shiro would be a joy to work with and an amazing pilot, Matt also knew there was no way he would last months of training with this man. And he didn’t even want to think about spending months with him in the enclosed space of their shuttle. 

Yup. Matt was in some deep gay shit right now, and there was only one person he could go to rant about this with. His sister Katie.

* * *

 

“Katie. I have a major problem that I need to talk to you about.” 

“Whenever you use that tone of voice, it’s something either really stupid, or really gay. So which one is it this time?” Katie asked, never once looking up from her computer screen. Matt moved to sit on the bed behind her.

“Something really gay.” Matt heard Katie sigh and turn away from whatever it was she was working on to face her brother. 

“Alright, so what’s the problem this time?” Katie asked, crossing one leg over the other and placing a hand under her chin. Matt sighed and handed over a picture of Shiro in his garrison instructor’s uniform to Katie.

“Him. He is my problem.” Katie studied the picture of Shiro curiously.

“So the guy is hot, what’s the problem? How is this any different from your other crushes?” Katie asked handing the picture back to Matt. 

“The problem is, that this man is more attractive than a greek god and is an actual saint. And on top of all that he’s our pilot for the Kerberos mission and I’m going to be cramped up with this god among men for months.” Matt explained flopping onto his back. Katie snorted and received a glare from her brother. 

“Ok so clearly you’re already madly in love with this man, and I mean I would tell try and get that shit while you’re trapped in a space shuttle together, but of course with dad there that’s probably a really bad idea.”

“I know it would be a bad idea!”

“Then I don’t know what to tell you. If this guy is as perfect as you say and knowing how you are, there’s no way you’ll be able to just ignore everything about him. And since you can’t do anything else about the situation because dad is gonna be there, you’re basically screwed aren’t you?” Katie had turned back to her computer screen now and left Matt to groan in agony from her bed. 

“You don’t understand Katie. He the nicest guy I’ve ever met! You know what he talked to me about today? He talked about how he’s going to miss going and visiting his grandma and all her old people friends at the home she’s at. Whose first thoughts about going to space are of missing that? Plus he also made me write down my birthday and dad’s birthday to make sure he wouldn’t forget to get us something! Like who is that nice of a person to someone they only just started talking to?”

“Sounds like perfect husband material to me.” Katie made the quiet comment, only half listening to what Matt was saying.

“He is! And don’t even get me started on his body. If I wasn’t gay before, see him shirtless in the gym definitely fixed that! His arms were just massive and his chest looked like it was carved from marble. That man could bench press me without breaking a sweat! Not to mention, scientifically speaking, his entire body is literally the most correctly proportioned body I’ve ever come across. Like, even his face is impossibly symmetrical and perfect! Every part of him is perfect, Katie what am I going to do? And his butt! Don’t even get me started on his butt…” Matt continued to ramble on for about an hour about how perfect Shiro was and how unbelievably hot he was. The entire time, Katie pretty much tuned all of Matt’s ramblings out. But after an hour of hearing about Shiro’s ass, enough was enough. 

“Ok! I’m done! I’ve listened to you rant now get out of my room Matt!”

“But Katie, what am I supposed to do?!” 

“Either decided to confess your gay love for him or don’t. You’re choice, not my problem. Now. Get. Out!” Katie shoved Matt out of her room and slammed the door shut in his face. Matt sighed and retreated back to his room. Not looking forward to training with Shiro the next day.

* * *

 

Somehow, by some miracle, Matt had managed to make it through the majority of his training for the Kerberos mission without completely embarrassing himself. Sure, there were times where Shiro may have caught him staring at him after he got out of training, or he may have slipped up sometimes and said something a little gay.

Coming up with an excuse as to why his response to Shiro’s question of, ‘what do you dream of Matt’, was simply, ‘you’, was definitely not a good time. 

Even though he thought he had been doing a good job of hiding his ever growing feelings for Shiro, Matt still sometimes wondered if Shiro really hadn’t notice. One thing Matt had learned, was that Shiro was very smart and naturally perceptive. It was one of the many things that made Matt fall even harder for him. But the thought of Shiro knowing about his infatuation also hurt him quite a bit. If he knew about Matt’s feelings, why didn’t he saying anything? Shiro didn’t seem like the kind of guy who would avoid confrontation if there was a problem. So then why would Shiro not say anything at all.

There were two options. One, Shiro was absolutely disgusted with Matt’s feelings for him, but didn’t want to ruin things for the Kerberos mission so was just acting normal. Two, Shiro really didn’t notice Matt’s feelings. Naturally Matt prayed that it was the second option, because he’s pretty sure if it was the first option his heart would shatter. 

It wasn’t until about a week before they left for the Kerberos mission that Matt finally got his answer. 

Matt had managed to almost forget about his problems with Shiro as the launch date approached. There was just so much going on and naturally he was incredibly nervous, and it probably showed to. He wasn’t getting much sleep at night, and he was almost always tense and on edge. So when Shiro’s hand appeared on his shoulder, breaking him out of the trance he had gotten himself into while in his lab, Matt fell out of his chair. 

“Sorry Matt! I didn’t mean to scare you, are you ok?” Shiro asked as he help Matt up off the floor. Matt rubbed at his lower back that had recently started to ache. 

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I wasn’t really paying attention anyway.” Matt explained as he began picking up some papers that had scattered around the floor. 

“Alright...so hey, you’ve seemed a bit tense lately, are you holding up ok?” Shiro asked leaning against Matt’s lab table. Matt took a deep breath and forced a smile onto his face. 

“Yeah, I’m ok. Just a little...stressed I guess. But that’s to be expected right?” Shiro responded with a short laugh and a sad smile.

“Unfortunately yes, but look, I had an idea. So why don’t you come take a break with me. After all, it’s getting late.” Shiro’s eyes looked to the clock and Matt’s eyes followed. 1 am. Matt sighed, another late night having lost track of time. 

“Yeah, ok, let’s take a break.” Matt said, suddenly longing for some way to relax and rest. 

“Great, come on!” Shiro smiled and took Matt’s hand and lead him out of the garrison building. Matt tried to control the heat flooding his face as his hand was held tightly by Shiro’s much larger one. He had to keep telling himself that this wasn’t anything, and that he couldn’t make things weird. 

Shiro continued to lead Matt way out past the fences that surrounded the garrison and up onto a large hill away from their facilities. There were multiple rock formations on the hill, and Shiro moved to sit on a flat one in the center. He patted the spot next to him, and Matt moved to sit on the rock beside Shiro. Shiro looked up to the night sky and Matt decided to take a break from staring at Shiro to do the same.

“Isn’t it amazing Matt? We can look up and see stars like these every night. And in just a few days, we’re going to be closer to some of those stars than any human ever has before.” Shiro’s eyes shone bright with determination and wonder, and Matt found himself once again drawn rather to Shiro than the stars themselves.

“Yeah, it almost seems impossible, yet it’s really happening.” Matt was caught off guard when Shiro turned to look at him. He only hoped the darkness around them hid the growing blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

“I know I tell you guys this all the time, but the work your dad and you do really is amazing. I admire it all so much, and I’m so lucky to be able to go on this incredible journey with you.” Matt looked down at his hands folded in his lap, too embarrassed to look up right now.

“Well, we’re lucky to have you too Shiro. You’re the most amazing pilot I’ve ever seen, not to mention one of the nicest people in the world, so, I feel lucky too.” Matt’s voice was soft and a little shaky, he felt a wave of pent up emotions threatening to spill out at this very moment. He had done so well to keep these emotions in check, and now they threatened to overwhelm him right before the biggest moment in his life. 

Shiro smiled and scratched at the back of his neck, “I’m glad you feel that way, Matt. You know, for the longest time, I thought you didn’t like me.”

“What?” Matt’s head shot up, because really, that was the  _ last  _ impression he had wanted to give Shiro. 

“Well yeah, you were always a little tense around me and for a while seemed to do whatever you could to not have to even be in the same room as me. I thought maybe I made you uncomfortable somehow, or did something to make you angry. I’m glad that’s not true though. You’re a very special person, Matt. It’s obvious to me, and I’m glad I can help you show everyone else what you have to off the world with this trip.” The smile that Shiro gave as he spoke, the warm and caring tone that flowed through his voice, and the glow that shone bright in his eyes caused the wall that Matt had put up to slowly start to crumble. 

With his hands still folded up in his lap, Matt dug his nails into the palm of his hands and bit into his bottom lip as he hung his head low. He could feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. He couldn’t quite figure out why it was he had started to cry, but he figured it was simply because of everything he’s held in up until this point. Shiro’s words made him happier than anything, but they also stung because he still didn’t know what feelings came with those words. Was it love, or just friendship and a deep admiration? Matt honestly couldn’t tell.

“Matt? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” Shiro’s concerned voice broke Matt out of his own depressing thoughts. Matt’s head popped back up and he smiled a true genuine smile, even if it was a slightly sad one. 

“Yeah, you know what? I think I am ok.” Matt knew he still had tears in the corners of his eye, and he knew that Shiro could see them too, but Matt was ok with that. Shiro’s face was filled with concern and uncertainty, as if he didn’t believe Matt’s own words. 

“Are you sure, you don’t look too ok...Is there something you need to talk about, Matt? Whatever it is, you can tell me. I’m your friend, Matt, and I’m here for you.” Shiro placed a hand gently on Matt’s arm. The look in Shiro’s eyes and the honesty in his voice almost made Matt spill everything on his mind. But no, he couldn’t. Not yet. Not right before their mission.

“You know what, Shiro? There is something that’s been on my mind, but I don’t think it’s the right time to tell you just yet.” Matt smiled playfully and Shiro quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

“So if you can’t tell me yet, when do you plan on telling me?” Shiro asked.

“When we get back from Kerberos. That’s when I’ll tell you, Shiro. I promise.” Matt smiled, determination in his eyes. Shiro smiled as well and smirked confidently in response. 

“Alright then, Matt, I’m holding you to that promise!” 

Shiro and Matt spent the rest of the night talking about the stars and telling stories from their pasts. That night was just what Matt needed before their big mission to Kerberos, and on the day of the launch, Matt was no longer dreading the months in space with Shiro. No, he was happy to be going on this amazing adventure with his dad and the man that had not only stole his heart but become one of his best friends.

Little did any of them know, it would be an adventure, that they may regret having ever started. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is back. He's really back. Everything is wonderful. Until Pidge decides to be an asshole and blackmail the crap out of Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha look who wrote a second chapter. People wanted it and honestly i had no other ideas as to what to write. I think I actually like this chapter better than the first? idk. anyway here you go. some angst, some fluff, some funnies, all that good shit
> 
> Also i was writing this at like 2 am so no one has proof read it for me so if there's mistakes feel free to tell me

Matt’s eyes began to crack open, but were quickly squeezed back shut as the bright light shone directly in his eyes. His body felt better than it has in so long. He honestly couldn’t even remember the last time he had woken without sore muscles and aching limbs. Matt went to stretch out his heavy arms when they knocked into something quite close to him. Confused, Matt slowly began to open his eyes. The world directly in front of him was tinted a light blue. Matt’s still sleepy mind sparked awake as he began to frantically look around him. He didn’t know where he was, but wherever it was, it was a very tight space.

Suddenly, memories of small jail cells and tight solitary confinement rooms flooded his mind. The cramped jail cell he was forced to share with too many other prisoners made him nauseous. Everything was too hot, too close, and far too disgusting. Then there was the solitary confinement room. They weren’t even rooms.  No. They weren’t even rooms. They were dark and cold lockers that prisoners were shoved in with no food or even room to stand. Matt had found himself suffocating in those small rooms when he found himself breaking rule he didn’t know existed or pissing off a guard while protecting his father. 

Needless to say, Matt really,  _ really _ , didn’t like tight spaces.

Matt felt his breathing starting to quicken and his heart race as he began to panic. He started to squirm around, looking for anyway to get out. His mind was racing, and he couldn’t even begin to think logically. He couldn’t see anyway out. Matt began to pound frantically at the glass panel in front of him and begging. Begging for anyone to hear him. To please just let him out. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out and get air. He couldn’t hear the sound of a siren screeching from the room outside. 

Please. Just someone. Anyone. Let him out. He needed to get out. Please… 

Just as his mind was about to shut down a gust of air blew across his body as the glass wall in front of him lifted. Not completely conscious, Matt began to fall forward. He let his heavy eyes slip close as he listened to the voices around him. 

“Allura! What happened?! I thought the healing pods were supposed to keep him asleep until the time was up!” 

_ Why was that voice so familiar…? _

“They usually do, I’m not sure why he woke up earlier than it was scheduled for.” 

“Perhaps even though his body wasn’t done healing, his mind was more active so he woke up. It’s not a very common thing to see, but it’s not impossible!”

_ Were they talking about me…? _

“Is he ok, Shiro? He doesn’t look like he’s healed all the way… what if he’s still hurt? What if he’s sick or something and we can’t heal him?”

_ Shiro…? Shiro is here…? But how…?  _

“Calm down, Pidge. He’s fine. I think he’s just disoriented.”

_ That’s Shiro’s voice…! _ Matt finally pried open his eyes and looked to the face above him. It was Shiro. Shiro was here. Shiro was alive and ok. Not to mention he was currently cradling Matt in his arms. 

“Shiro? Where am I?...” Matt stood up on shaky legs as Shiro helped to steady him. Suddenly, a body collided with Matt’s back and arms were wrapped around his waist. He turned around to see a smaller figure in green who looked creepily similar to himself hanging onto his waist.

“Matt! You’re back.” The person cried as they buried their face into Matt’s chest. There was that familiar voice again, who was this?...

That was when everything came back to Matt. The ship he was being held in getting attacked. An explosion near his cell. Then right there in front of him was Shiro and Katie. Or no, Pidge. It was Pidge now. But either way his sister was here and in space. And her and Shiro were pilots of giant robotic lions that were going to save the universe. And they saved him and brought him to safety. That’s where he was now. With Pidge, Shiro, and all of their new friends. 

Matt wrapped his arms tightly around his sister as he felt himself starting to cry.

“Yes, I’m back.”

* * *

 

Adjusting to life in a giant floating castle in space was definitely a bit of a challenge for Matt. 

For one thing, the food here was just plain weird, but everyone assured him he would get used to it. Not only that, he didn’t exactly have any clothes with him besides the ones he wore while imprisoned. Allura had supplied him with some clothes that belonged to someone that used to live in the castle. It was a jumpsuit almost the exact same as Coran’s, except in orange and red. The suit fit weirdly, too big in some areas and too tight for Matt’s liking in others. But it was the closest thing they could find for him. 

His blood pressure has also gone up about thirty times since coming here. Every time he had to watch his sister go fight Galra ships he had a slight heart attack worrying about whether or not she would be ok. While Allura and Pidge both assured him that Pidge was more than capable enough to handle herself, Mtt still couldn’t help but be a worrying older brother. 

All in all though, Matt was coping pretty well with all these changes. Sure some things were still hard to handle, like where their dad has been taken or the feelings of homesickness they all felt, but he was doing ok.

Well except the nightmares he would sometimes wake up from in the middle of the night, but really. He was doing ok.

… Alright so Matt was having trouble with one thing. And that thing was Pidge.

Now even though Matt loved his sister, cared so deeply for her, and was so happy that the two of them were together again, there was one thing Matt had forgotten about Pidge since they’ve been separated. 

Pidge was an absolute asshole.

It had all started when Pidge and Hunk decided they wanted to try and modify one of the castle’s laser guns to make it more powerful. Now normally, Matt holds his tongue whenever Pidge goes out to fight evil aliens, because even if he wanted to tell Pidge not to go out and risk her life, there was no way she would listen. She couldn’t listen, after all. The world needed her. But this time, Matt was putting his foot down. 

“No.”

“What? Matt!”

“No. Absolutely not. You’re going to get yourselves killed, and I’m not having that.” Matt had grabbed a wrench right out of Pidge’s hands as she had been trying to open up a control hatch to a nearby gun. Matt was holding the wrench high above his head and Pidge had started jumping and reaching for it. It reminded Matt of when they were little kids back on Earth. 

“We’re not going to get killed doing this! We know what we’re doing, and it’ll help the castle’s defences.”

“I just hear you say not even two minutes ago that the core inside the gun could explode when you add these modifications.”

“I also said that it’s not a very likely outcome! Come on, you’re worrying more than Hunk is about this!” Matt and Pidge both looked over to Hunk who was sitting back behind them somewhat awkwardly. Hunk looked up from whatever blueprint he had been wearing and spoke up.

“Yeah Matt, it’s really not that big of a deal. We’ve done lots of research into this.” Matt frowned at Hunk.

“I’m sorry Hunk, but I can’t control what you do with voltron or any of that, but I’m not letting you do this when I can stop it.”

“I’m not a kid Matt!” Pidge pouted angrily at her brother.

“You’re still my little sister, and yes you are a kid. I’m sorry, but I’m pulling the older brother card on this one.” Matt took the plans lying next to Pidge’s computer and began to walk away. 

That was when it happened. Pidge’s voice spoke up and it was a sound that Matt never wanted to hear again. It was the evil tone that only came out when Pidge decided to make Matt’s life hell. 

“Hey Matt, do you remember the last time you came to rant to me back on Earth?” Matt stopped in the doorway and turned around to face his sister. There was an evil smirk on Pidge’s lips, and it made Matt’s nerves go on edge. 

“...What do you mean?” Matt asked hesitantly, watching the smirk Pidge’s face grow. 

“Oh? You don’t remember the last conversation we had about Shiro? Right after you found out he would be your pilot?” 

There it was. The reason Pidge was a giant asshole. Ever since they were kids, Matt was always doing embarrassing things and Pidge would blackmail him till the ends of the earth. It was how Pidge got out of doing most of her chores or got Matt to cover for her when she did something wrong. 

Matt felt the heat rushing to his cheeks as his face burned red. He could see Pidge trying to hold in her laughter as he glared angrily at her.

“Pidge. Don’t you dare.”

“Don’t what? Tell him what you still refuse to tell him? I don’t know, maybe I should go tell him now that I don’t have anything else better to do…” Matt’s pained groan interrupted Pidge who smiled triumphantly. Matt reluctantly held out the plans to Pidge who happily skipped over to grab the plans before running back over to a very confused Hunk.

This moment started a week of torture for poor Matt, who would be constantly reminded of the hour he had spent talking about how hot Shiro was, and still is.

* * *

 

It was happening again. Pidge was supposed to go help clean the healing pods, but of course, when Matt went to go remind her, they ended up having the same conversation once again. 

“Come on Pidge! I already helped cleaned the pods and only because Allura asked me to last week. You can take a break from your computer to help us.” 

“Or, you can go help Shiro do it. After all, I’m sure you’d rather go clean with him then let me go and have a nice chat with him about you.” Pidge smiled, never once looking up to Matt who was frowning.

“Really Pidge? How long are you going to keep this up? It’s really not funny for me. If you ever told Shiro I think I would actually fling myself into space…” 

“Tell me what?” Matt and Pidge both froze and turned to face the door to find Shiro standing there, having come to find Pidge to help him clean the pods. Matt’s face grew bright red and Pidge struggled to contain her laughter. Shiro was looking at the two siblings curiously as Matt tried to form anything similar to a coherent sentence. 

Pidge decided to take pity on her brother and closed her computer, walking over to Shiro.

“Oh it’s nothing. Allura wanted us to go clean right? We should probably do that before she gets all pissy again.” Pidge dragged Shiro out of the room despite his protests and confusion, stopping only to wave back at her still blushing mess of a brother.

* * *

 

Later that same night, much, much later at night, Matt was sitting on the couch in the common area. He had been woken up by another nightmare, and hadn’t been able to get back to sleep. He was just reading some altean book Coran had given him when he heard the sound of the door opening. He jumped up to see who it was, only to see an equally startled Shiro looking down. 

“Matt? What are you doing up?” Shiro asked climbing down onto the couch next to him. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Matt responded drawing his knees close to his chest and setting his book down. Shiro laughed bitterly.

“I always seem to get woken up at this hour.”

“Why?” Matt looked over to Shiro concerned, as Shiro hung his head tiredly. 

“I guess I just can’t turn my thoughts off. There’s just so much pressure on all of us and so many things to worry about. Everything is just so crazy, it’s all just a little overwhelming sometimes, you know?” Shiro looked over to Matt sadly and dejected. It made Matt’s heart ache.

“Yeah. I know. You guys have so much responsibility, I could never imagine. And you more than most, huh?”

“Yeah, those kids all depend on me to lead them. The whole universe depends on me to lead voltron. I’m glad I’m getting the chance to save the universe, but, it’s just a lot to handle… too much sometimes. I wake up like this all the time, and just wander around the castle. It always makes me feel so alone, like I’m the only one here that will ever understand what this feels like. I know it’s stupid for me to worry about when there’s so many other problems, but I just can’t help it sometimes.” 

As Shiro spoke, Matt was reminded about that night back on Earth. Back when everything was intense, but for a completely different reason. Only the roles were reversed now. It wasn’t Matt this time who was unsure of everything with tears welling up in his eyes, but Shiro. 

Matt’s heart ached more and more with each word Shiro spoke. He needed to fix this. He needed to help Shiro. Matt had never been too great with words, so he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Shiro and hugged him tightly. He felt Shiro tense for a second before relaxing into the embrace.

“I know you feel alone Shiro, but I promise you’re not. We’re all here for you. I’m here for you, and I always will be. I know you have to put on a brave face for everyone while you’re fighting out there, but you don’t have to here.” Shiro wrapped his arms around Matt’s shoulders and squeezed him tightly. Matt felt his face growing warm, but let his head fall onto Shiro’s shoulder. 

“We’re a mess, aren’t we?” Matt felt laughter rumble through Shiro’s chest as he spoke. It was contagious as Matt smiled and felt himself start to laugh softly as well.

“Yeah. Yeah we are.” The two sat laughing tiredly, until their laughter died out and left the boys panting lightly. Shiro was still holding Matt close to him, and Matt was more than happy to let his head continue to rest on his shoulder as they sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Shiro spoke up. 

“Hey can I ask you something, Matt?” 

“Of course, what is it?” Shiro seemed to hesitate before finally responding. 

“What were you and Pidge talking about earlier today? You mentioned telling me something and I can’t help but think about what you promised to tell me once we got back from Kerberos.” Shiro was looking at Matt, and the emotion in his eyes was one Matt couldn’t quite put a finger on. Matt looked away from Shiro, heat crawling up the back of his neck.

“Oh, that...it’s, um…” Matt was having trouble forming words again. What was he supposed to say? Tell him the truth? Or make up some lie to keep everything hidden? Was now the right time to tell him? 

No. Matt decided it wasn’t the right time. Shiro had enough to worry about, he really didn’t need Matt throwing feelings at him. Especially when it could ruin the friendship they had just gotten back. But what was he supposed to tell Shiro now?

“You don’t have to tell me, Matt.” Matt was pulled out of his internal panic with Shiro’s voice. Somewhat stunned, he looked up to see Shiro smiling down at him and his heart nearly stopped. It had been too long since he had seen Shiro smile like that. 

“What?”

“I said you don’t have to tell me.” Came Shiro’s reply, “I mean, I want to know, but you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But can I just know, is it the same thing you were talking about before Kerberos?” Matt thought quietly about his answer. He saw no harm in answering Shiro truthfully, after all, it didn’t really give away much.

“Yes, it’s the same thing. I just don’t think it’s the right time to tell you. Not with so much else going on.” Matt saw Shiro nod, his face showed that he clearly understood what Matt was saying. But it was his eyes. Once again his eyes held something in them that Matt couldn’t quite understand. He felt Shiro take a deep breath; it was shaky and forced, like he couldn’t get enough air in him for some reason. 

“Alright, I understand. You can tell me whenever you want, but...can I tell you something?” That last questioned was forced out past Shiro’s lips and Matt’s interest was piqued.

“Tell me something? Sure go ahead, you know I’m here to listen.” Matt replied as Shiro leaned back to look at the ceiling. Matt was looking up at Shiro, and honestly, this man got more and more beautiful every second. Then Shiro decided to speak, and Matt’s heart may have actually stopped this time. 

“I like you Matt. A lot. Too much for it to probably be healthy. Back on Earth, ever since your dad introduced us, I was so interested in you. Everything you did was different from everyone else I’ve ever met, and I don’t know why but I felt the need to know everything about you. You had so many quirks about you that I just had to understand, they were all just so-” Shiro paused like he was hesitant to finish his sentence. His eyes were still trained on the ceiling, while Matt’s eyes were glued to Shiro’s face.

“They were all just so cute. Everything about you was cute. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and it was kind of a problem since I was trying so hard to control myself around you all during training and the flight to Kerberos. Then we got captured. All I did was worry about you and how were were going to get home. Then I escaped and end up out here with the others, and I worried more and more about you. Finding you and bringing you back here was like a dream. I was so happy to finally have you back and know that I could be doing something to protect you. But I’ve still had to control myself around you, Matt. Because you’ve been through enough and I didn’t want to ever make you upset.” Shiro paused in his ramblings to take a deep breath. His head finally turned to face Matt with a worried yet affection expression on his face.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m absolutely obsessed with you Matt, and I needed to tell you after holding it in for so long.” Shiro’s sad smiled began to fade as he looked away from Matt once again, preparing for any sort of rejection. His arms around Matt had also loosened, giving Matt the chance to leave if he ever decided to. But Matt was stuck firmly where he was. Mainly because he couldn’t quite get his brain to start working again. 

Matt’s face was bright red, not that you could see it in the darkened room. His brain had short circuited. Shiro liked him?  _ Shiro like him?? _ Out of everything Matt had thought Shiro was going to say, that was absolutely not one of them. 

“You like me?” Matt’s voice was so soft he barely was even able to hear himself speak. He was surprised Shiro had heard him, but he had and had turned to look at Matt shyly.

“Yeah, I do. I’m sorry if this makes things weird between us or-” 

“No! Don’t be sorry!” Matt’s volume startled both of them, he took a deep breath and continued at a much softer volume, “I mean, I really like you a lot, and I have for a while too. That’s sort of what I wanted to tell you after we got back to Earth.” Matt was smiling so hard. He could barely contain his excitement. After he finished speaking, he could see that same excitement and joy flood to Shiro’s face.

“You do?” Shiro’s voice was full of wonder, like a child who had just seen the most amazing magic act. Matt nodded silently and Shiro pulled him into a tight hug as if Matt would float away any second. Matt was giggling, unable to contain his happiness when he felt a pair of lips press against his forehead.

“I’m so happy, thank you Matt.”

“What are you thanking me for? I should be thanking you! You’re way out of my league." Matt and Shiro both started laughing like too giddy children. They started to argue back and forth over who was out of whose league, which one was luckier, and so many other things that Matt would’ve called sappy and stupid if not for the sheer joy they all brought him. After they finally calmed down and stop giggling like school girls, Shiro asked Matt a final question.

“So Matt, was all this what you and Pidge were talking about earlier today?” 

“Oh. No, not technically. I mean, it would’ve led to this conversation but that wasn’t exactly it.” Matt replied. He could tell Shiro about Pidge’s blackmail, but he was still insanely embarrassed by it, so he figured he would just keep it a little secret. 

“So what was it that you two were talking about?” 

“We were talking about the time he spent an hour bitching about how insanely hot and perfect you are and how nice your ass is.” Both boys’ head spun around to see Pidge leaning against the doorframe, laptop in hand and smirk on her lips. Matt and Shiro’s faces both burned red. 

“Pidge!” Matt cried out completely embarrassed.

“What? You two clearly decided to stop dancing around each other. Plus, I just gave up my best blackmail on you. So you’re welcome~” Pidge smiled innocently, but her eyes screamed devil child. 

“Uh, have you been there long?” Shiro asked as Matt continued to try and get himself back together.

“I’ve been in the room next door the whole time and could hear every word you said. So yeah.” Both boys looked at each other terrified as Pidge began to laugh.

“You two are such dorks, I swear! Anyway, I’m going to bed now, have fun. But not too much fun! After all, none of us really want to hear any of that!” Pidge ran off as Matt threw the book next to him at her. 

Shiro and Matt sat in silence for a while still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Matt was embarrassed beyond belief, and Shiro was just in shock over all of this.

“...You’re sister is kind of an asshole.” Shiro said breaking the silence.

“Trust me I know. I don’t know how it’s taken you this long to figure out.” Matt replied. They fell back into an awkward silence before Shiro decided to break the silence once again.

“...So you think I have a nice ass?” 

Matt threw a nearby pillow at Shiro’s face as the taller man laughed loudly. At the sight of Shiro laughing like that, Matt couldn’t help but smile even through all of his embarrassment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me shatt prompts and headcannons on tumblr please i need them: down-into-underland

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter for this of after matt gets rescued and him trying to tell shiro his feelings again if people like this. So if you would be interested in that second chapter leave a comment or something
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: down-into-underland


End file.
